butterfly fly away  glee  kurtburt
by samers
Summary: Kurt and Burt are starting to annoy each other... but who will win the fight!    inspiration from the song Butterfly fly away- NO LINK TO MOVIE! NOT A CROSSOVER!  DISCLAIMER- obviously I don't own Glee
1. Chapter 1

**Butterfly fly away**

**A/N Just a short story based on the song by Miley and Billy-Rae Cirus from The Hannah Montana Movie ONLY REFERENCES TO MOVIE NONE OF THE PLOT/CHARACTERS!**

**A Kurt/Burt story of family drama: trials, nerves and all that jazz**

**B: =Burt**

**K: =Kurt**

**

* * *

**

_In the Hummel home: Burt is nestled in front of the TV watching highlights from last week's games(as he had been doing for the whole of Kurt's life). Kurt is singing along to "the Hannah Montana Movie" which he had just received as a 'sorry for being a jerk' gift (in aid of the occasion he was wearing a very gorgeous cowboy-chic outfit, which was, naturally, fabulous!) even though he suspected Mercedes helped him he still thought it was absolutely adorable.

* * *

_

B: *turns volume on TV up*

Kurt's singing is driving me crazy! Ever since that boy came out the closet (singing dancing, and doing cheer fingers as he went) he has been nonstop annoyingly, openly, eccentrically GAY! I mean, don't get me wrong, I want him to be happy in his own skin, in his own house, but does he need to be so loud? If I can hear him so clearly from up here, I bet the neighbours can too... They already hate us from his tap-dancing days... I mean, seriously, did he have to dance on top on the front step, on the driveway, on top of the garage! And don't even get me started on his 'stomp' phase! I will never EVER forgive Mr. Schue for taking them. At least he doesn't have pipes like that Mercedes girl, I bet her mom gets calls from the police about the noise!

* * *

K: *turns up volume of movie and his HD flat screen TV*(obi to an multiple of 3, because otherwise it's freaky)

UGH! That stupid, lousy, boisterous TV is driving me CRAZY! Drunk or sober, when my father joins in the foundations of this house are literally shaking! This is seriously dangerous for my channel manicure supplies and my French ode de parfum! And he had the audacity to complain about my tap? He's such a hypocrite! And ever since I vocalised my sexual preference, he has been glued to the TV! I know it's hard for him to adjust to, he thinks my flamboyancy is somehow a reflection on his manliness, but my empathy stretches only so far. Why doesn't he want me to be 'beins dans ma peau' (**A/N** this means comfortable in my own skin/feel good about myself, but it is so much more beautiful in French, there is not an equal English translation). Sometimes, you just have to put your foot down!

* * *

B: I know wanted Kurt and Finn to bond but did he really have to get him a smiley virus (**A/N** that's what my dad calls her) movie? i mean, isn't it for tweeny, wannabe, popstar GIRLS! I swear its just gotten louder! THAT BOY!

* * *

K: I know he's had a hard time from his 'mates', you know, about me, but is it worse than the constant stigma which hangs over my head, like a big ugly grey cloud? i swear it's just gotten louder! THAT MAN!

* * *

What will happen next? will they reconcile? or will they fight and ruin their relationship FOREVER!

* * *

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW! Cyber hugs for reviewers! I want to know whether to continue or not... I'm not sure... also any constructive critism would be good also anyone want to BETA? Just leave me a message/review... thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Butterfly fly away**

**A/N Just a short story based on the song by Miley and Billy-Rae Cyrus from The Hannah Montana Movie ONLY REFERENCES TO MOVIE NONE OF THE PLOT/CHARACTERS!**

**A Kurt/Burt story of family drama: trials, nerves and all that jazz**

**B: =Burt**

**K: =Kurt**

**B+K: = both characters**

**PREVIOUSLY…** _B: I know wanted Kurt and Finn to bond but did he really have to get him a smiley virus (__**A/N**__ that's what my dad calls her) movie? i mean, isn't it for tweeny, wannabe, popstar GIRLS! I swear it's just gotten louder! THAT BOY!_

_K: I know he's had a hard time from his 'mates', you know, about me, but is it worse than the constant stigma which hangs over my head, like a big ugly grey cloud? i swear it's just gotten louder! THAT MAN!_

B+K:*shouts in unison*

"Could you _please_ shut that up!"

*both wait for an answer, but, of course, they said the same thing, at the same time, so they only heard themselves*

"THAT DOES IT!"

*both father and son get up and charge to confront each other*

B: "Kurt can you turn that racket down? I'm trying to watch the game!"

*frowns*

K*scoffs*

"dad, can you lower the volume sil vous plait! I can barely make out what Miley is saying, all because of that din blaring from the TV!

*scowls*

B+K: *SCREAM at each other so franticly that they barely know what they are saying*

B: "… blaring… i can't hear… totally disrespectful… stupid girl movie… not supportive? ... I make the rules… don't DARE walk away from me!"

K: "racket? Racket! … This is an incredible movie! … She's a singer! … your'e unbelievable… so annoying… HOMOPHOBE!

B+K: *storm off*

*turn volume up, twice!"

B: that boy is impossible! Not supportive? Me! Homophobe- how dare he say that, about me! So what, I wanna watch a game not a girly musical, about smushy love, it doesn't mean I don't love him! He could be more supportive of me! I watched all his shows, I even went to a French movie with him! He has never once even feigned an interest for more than 5 minutes at anything I am passionate about!

K: I can't believe he calls this bruit, vacarme! Does he know the amount of records she has sold!(**A/****N **according to: .com/Q/How_many_albums_has_Miley_Cyrus_sold Miley has sold around 164 million Albums.  
**If you include Hannah Montana then it's 240 million! **Which is pretty epic!) I don't care what he says he clearly still hasn't come to terms with having a bisexual son! I can't wait to move out of this going nowhere town and move to Paris!

**Oh dear, it's bad… will they ever reconcile! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love to hear what you guys say! Sorry I haven't updated lots but im ill :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Butterfly fly away**

**A/N Just a short story based on the song by Miley and Billy-Rae Cyrus from The Hannah Montana Movie ONLY REFERENCES TO MOVIE NONE OF THE PLOT/CHARACTERS!**

**A Kurt/Burt story of family drama: trials, nerves and all that jazz**

**B: =Burt**

**K: =Kurt**

**B+K: = both characters**

**PREVIOUSLY…** B+K: *storm off*

*turn volume up, twice!"

_B: that boy is impossible! Not supportive? Me! Homophobe- how dare he say that, about me! So what, I wanna watch a game not a girly musical, about smushy love, it doesn't mean I don't love him! He could be more supportive of me! I watched all his shows, I even went to a French movie with him! He has never once even feigned an interest for more than 5 minutes at anything I am passionate about!_

_K: I can't believe he calls this bruit, vacarme! Does he know the amount of records she has sold? __I don't care what he says he clearly still hasn't come to terms with having a bisexual son! I can't wait to move out of this going nowhere town and move to Paris!_

*watches shot of father and son celebrating their team winning the game*

K:*watches Butterfly fly away being sung in the movie (**A/N **.com/watch?v=KrL8ndJRgcQ

You tuck me in,  
Turn out the light  
kept me safe and sound at night  
little girls depend on things like that

Brush my teeth and comb my hair  
had to drive me everywhere  
you were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
you would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
don't you worry hold on tight.  
I promise you that there will come a day  
Butterfly Fly Away  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)

You got your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)  
We been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly Fly Away

Butterfly Fly Away  
Butterfly Fly Away

**A/N **I thought this song was just so appropriate, because she didn't have a mom either)

B:*turns TV off*

K:*puts movie on mute*

B: "son?"

K: "dad?"

B+K: *get up and run to each other*

B: "son, I'm so sorry. I never meant what I said! Do you want to watch the movie, up here… with me…?"

K:"no, dad, I'm sorry; I never meant to say any of that. I realise how you've supported me over the years. And you would detest this movie!

B: "yeah, but, I love you and you like this movie, so I want to watch it"

K: "let's finish that game of yours, with pizza and beer for you- and Evian for me, then we can finish the movie…?"

B: *ruffles Kurt's hair"

K: "I know we just made in but, touch my hair again and you die!"

*serious face*

*hugs dad*

**A/N I know it's a cheesy ending, but I always make really sad stories and I wanted a change… please R&R and I'll love you for ever!**


End file.
